1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot device, a method of controlling the robot device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, robot devices (hereinafter, referred to as “robots”) that behave together with users and act according to the users' orders have been in widespread use. In order for the robot to pay attention to the same target (an object or position) as the user does, it may be required to establish joint attention.
For example, when the user indicates a target and orders an action to the target, the target indicated by the user must be identical to a target that the robot specifies according to the user's order. In this case, although it is necessary to establish joint attention on the target between the user and the robot, it may be difficult to establish joint attention with certainty.
In the past, laser pointer recognition, gesture recognition, a touch panel operation, an acceleration sensor, and the like have been used for establishing joint attention on the target.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-349497 discloses a control technique for controlling a robot using a remote controller in association with an acceleration sensor. In the control technique, if the user indicates a target through a pointer of the remote controller, the remote controller calculates the position indicated by the pointer based on a detection result of the acceleration sensor and transmits the calculation result to the robot. As a result, the robot can specify the position indicated by the pointer as the next movement position based on the calculation result.